User blog:Zeke0406/How to Create a Character Page
Page Naming The standard procedure for naming a character is as follows: *Title First Name Surname *Middle names or alternate last names are not included in page titles. *Your page name is your roleplay name, not necessarily your pirate's name. **Ex: My pirate's name is Zeke Williams, but the title of my page is Prince Ezequiel Clemente, beacuse Ezequiel Clemente is my roleplay name. Basic Formatting *The very first step to creating your page is filling out your Infobox. Your Infobox is a nice little box with basic information about your character. To put an''' Infobox on your page, look at the bar at the top of the editor with all of the tools on it. Locate '''Insert, and choose the Template 'option or the '''Infobox '''option. Then select ''Mag and Zeke’s Ultimate Character Template. Fill out as many fields of your Infobox as you can, and then click '''Apply Changes. *The second step to creating your page is selecting a quote that accurately defines your character. This goes in the text field above your Infobox. Type out the quote, and then credit the person who said that quote. The quote itself, as well as the quotation marks, should be italicized, and the person who said it should be formatted normally. **Ex: "This is a quote about a character." ''~Zeke *The third step to creating your page is writing a short character description, in the text field directly next to your infobox. This short description should be, as is implied, brief, between 4-8 sentences, and should just provide the very basics for who your character is, with information like their occupation, family members, and maye a few personality traits. See Prince Ezequiel Clemente as an example. **Your short character description should begin with your character's first and last name in roleplay, in bold, and no more than that. **If your roleplay name is not the same as your character's in-game name, include (also known as in-game name here) formatted normally next to your roleplay name. **Proceed with the rest of your short character description. *The fourth step is creating your character's biography. **Go up to the text-type selection box in the toolbar at the top of the editor, which should say '''Paragraph '''in it by default. Select '''Heading 1', and type the word "Biography." Proceed to write your biograpghy. **If your biography consists of more than about five paragraphs, it is recommended that you divide it into Subheadings based on different periods of your character's life. To create a subheading, follow the same process you did to create the heading for your character's biography, but choose Sub-heading 1 instead of Heading 1. Biographies should be in chronological order; your character's life story isn't a Tarantino movie. *The fifth step would be creating additional sections of your page, such as I have on my character page. If you are interested in creating additional sections for your page, contact me directly on Discord for further instructions, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you! Happy page-making! Zeke, Kingdom of Spain Wiki Support Team Category:Blog posts